tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvrich Sunblood
Elvrich Sunblood, rarely called The Crow for his fully black attire is a Breton of House Sunblood, a relatively new noble house of High Rock that traces it's ancestry back to the Second Era. The Sunbloods have had connections to both the Vigilant of Stendarr and the Dawnguard, to which one of Elvrich's ancestors, and the progenitor of the House, Yskar Sun-Blood, belonged. Before Skyrim Elvrich was born on the 177th Year of the Fourth Era in Daggerfall, High Rock. Since birth, he was an active and adventurous child, that enjoyed getting outside whenever possible. At the age of 8 he took up fencing, which his father encouraged and supported. From what was said, Elvrich most probably has at least two siblings. He was sent to Skyrim at the age of 24 to strike a deal with the Jarl of Whiterun, and, in his mind, also to experience some adventure in his life. Personality Elvrich is a rather smart and well educated man. He has shown both great intelligence and wit. He is also physically fit, a result of his many years of training. Sunblood is fairly selfless, courageous and whenever possible, seeks out other ways to achieve his goals besides the most apparent/easy route. He enjoys the company of others very much, and usually dislikes to travel alone. Elvrich also seems to be politically aware of the situation around the continent, and seems rather neutral when it comes to the situation in Skyrim, unlike his hardline Empire supporting father. However, Elvrich also has a darker side to himself. When faced off against a Vampire, he will enter a trance-like state determined to kill the blood sucker, usually remaining completely silent during the fight, even upon recieving painful injuries. He does not like even the slightest mention of vampires, and behaves defensively and aggressively upon being confronted about his trance. Powers and Abilities Elvrich, due to years of training, is a very skilled bladesman. He has a rather heavy hitting but also elegant style of fighting, and often makes use of blocks and parries, as well as dodges. He also possesses considerable knowledge of Destruction magic, which he effectively uses on the battlefield. Besides these two main skills, Sunblood is also capable of breaking advanced locks, a skill he learned for unknown reasons (possibly boredom), is fairly capable of utilizing Restoration spells when required and possesses a keen interest in alchemy, which, however, isn't exactly his strongest field. Equipment Elvrich wears a full-black suit of armour, along with a helmet covered over with a hood. His armour is mostly padded gambeson mixed with a heavier, plate shoulderguard on his right shoulder, with his Houses' symbol carved on it. His helmet imitates the helmets worn by the Dawnguard of old, and provides good protection. Elvrich uses a curving-edge sword, which looks very similiar to the weapons of the ancient Akaviris, especially the blade. Besides it's rather unique appearance, the blade is not enchanted, but according to Elvrich, it never blunts. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nobility Category:Persistence Canon